Yesterday, Today, Tomorrow
by MandaPanda2
Summary: We are the sum of our entire lives.
1. Yesterday

Disclaimer: All characters (unless otherwise specified) belong to Aaron Spelling, E. Duke Vincent, Gary Tomlin, NBC, et al and are used here strictly for non-profit entertainment purposes.  
>Rating: T<br>Genre: Drama  
>Spoilers: Entire series.<br>Summary: We are the sum of our entire lives.

_A/N: The prompts are from the LiveJournal page, 100_situations._

* * *

><p>Prompt #1: Phobia<p>

Gregory stepped forward, blinking rapidly. His hands were buried deep in his pockets, clenched in tight fists. His heart pounded in his chest and he moved back slightly, in case the microphone could pick it up. In the audience, he saw his parents. His mother sat forward anxiously, a handkerchief to her mouth. She was so worried about a coughing spell. His father looked bored and probably wished to be back home instead of at his eight-year-old son's spelling bee.

"Phobia," he said clearly, ignoring the microphone's feedback. "P-H-O-B-I-A. Phobia."

The handkerchief fell and he saw his mother beam.

* * *

><p>Prompt #2: Addict<p>

"My mum says he smells like an old ashtray."

Olivia sighed, clutching her school books to her chest. "I think he's dreamy."

Her friend giggled and made kiss noises with her mouth. "You want to snog Frankie Doyle!" Lucy sang loudly.

A moment later, a group of older boys turned and began to snicker. Olivia's face burned as a chorus of suggestive whistling serenaded her. But, she did want to snog him. She wanted to kiss him until she couldn't breathe. It was all she ever thought about. That and the way his tobacco-stained fingers would explore her body.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The song is Umberto Tozzi's "Gloria" (written by Tozzi and Giancarlo Bigazzi)._

Prompt #3: Dance

Thomas swore beneath his breath, glaring intently at the cards he had been dealt. "Bloody music is distracting me," he murmured as the pop song boomed out of the speakers.

Gregory sucked deep on his cigar and looked up. Through a filmy veil of smoke, he watched his wife dance on the terrace. Caitlin toddled after her, clapping enthusiastically as she shrieked.

_Scappa senza far rumore  
><em>_Dal lavoro dal tuo letto_

With the Italian air blowing around him, the image of his wife's swaying hips burned into his memory. She bent down and swung their delighted daughter into her arms.

* * *

><p>Prompt #4: Sing<p>

The radio was playing faintly. Someone's foot accidentally kicked it on as they climbed into the backseat.

Olivia's head fell back, letting him kiss his way up her throat. His fingers dug into her hips and she slipped closer, grinding against him. She sighed, her eyes closed as his hands crept beneath her blouse. Vaguely, as he expertly unfastened her bra, she realized the car didn't run out of gas. She could still hear David Bowie. Her eyes opened. She looked up, breathing hard as she met his wild eyes. Then, she leaned in and pressed her mouth to his.

* * *

><p>Prompt #5: Cruise<p>

"How about a cruise?"

Gregory watched his fiancee grimace. "Oh, no. Absolutely _not_," she said.

"Absolutely not," he repeated, marveling at her enthusiastic refusal. "How come?"

She shrugged as she thumbed through one of the Italian travel brochures. "Well, it's not very romantic, is it? All those strangers confined to the ship?" She sighed and finally turned to him. "The only way I'd ever take a cruise is if I wanted to hide from the world and get lost in the crowd."

"Even from me?" he asked quietly.

She grinned and reached for his cheek. "Never you."

* * *

><p>Prompt #6: Careen<p>

Olivia shrieked and pressed herself deeper into the leather seat. The car's engine roared as AJ hit the gas hard and jerked the wheel to the left. "Don't worry!" he shouted as the Aston Martin careened around a hairpin turn.

She glanced over, her long hair blowing wildly around her face. He smirked, but didn't look over as the car flew down the coastal highway. This was _exactly_ the kind of American boy her mother warned her about. Wealthy. Without a care in the world.

He turned into the observation spot and braked. She exhaled deeply as he asked, "Well?"

* * *

><p>Prompt #7: Psychic<p>

"I'm psychic," Sheila announced. Gregory and Morris glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "I _am_," she insisted, exhaling a stream of cigarette smoke. "Watch."

Gregory rolled his eyes as she reached for his hand and began to study his palm intently. "This is ridiculous," he muttered as he reached for his can of beer. She hushed him and ignored the way Morris snickered.

She gently traced one of the lines on his palm. "You've had a lot of sadness and darkness." He felt himself turn to stone as she continued, "Your mother died when you were nine."

* * *

><p>Prompt #8: Insomniac<p>

"You'll tell them you fell asleep."

Olivia shook her head furiously. "They'll never believe that, Del. _Ever_."

"Now, look here, darlin'-"

"I was the only one who admitted to being an insomniac! That's why I _always_ get the night shift! The charge nurse will _never_ believe I suddenly fell asleep!"

He frowned and thoughtfully stroked his chin. "Then, you're going to be sick. You took your break early and went to the bathroom because you felt sick."

"Sick?" she asked incredulously. "Sick!"

"Tell anyone who asks it was 'woman troubles'. No one will question _that_."

* * *

><p>Prompt #9: Bath<p>

Gregory chuckled as Sean giggled and kicked his feet. Water went everywhere, sloshing over the edge and onto the floor. His suit pants would be as soaked as his shirt, but he didn't care. No one but Olivia and Caitlin would see him after.

When Caitlin was a baby, she hated baths. She would wail the entire time, traumatized. But, not his son. No, he could spend hours in the bath, happily splashing through bubbles.

He leaned down, placing his hand on his son's chest. He felt the little boy's steady heart beat and he sighed, relieved.

Sean was perfect.

* * *

><p>Prompt #10: Homo<p>

Olivia felt her husband tug her hand, pulling her out of the gallery. Her husband. She smiled, wondering if that phrase would ever lose its exciting newness. As she turned to him, a large painting caught her eye. Her hand slipped from his as she moved closer. Standing before it a moment later, her face melted from curiosity to solemnity.

"_Ecce Homo_," he said, reading the small plaque next to it. His hands settled on her shoulders as he whispered, "I never understood revering that kind of suffering."

"You weren't brought up Catholic," she murmured, leaning against him.

* * *

><p>Prompt #11: Coma<p>

"Where's Caitlin?" Gregory asked, looking around the kitchen.

"She's still sleeping, Daddy," Sean said helpfully.

He patted his son on the head as he walked by and the boy looked up, grinning. "It's nearly ten," he grumbled. "Why does a twelve-year-old need to sleep so late?" Olivia chuckled beneath her breath and he looked up. "What?"

"As if you didn't sleep like a man in a coma when we first met."

As she smiled, he cleared his throat and snapped the paper open. Most days, he couldn't pretend things were still ok. "I was _busy_, Olivia."

Silence.

* * *

><p>Prompt #12: Suicide<p>

Olivia's hands flew to her mouth. "What?"

He frowned and hugged her close, cupping her head. She shuddered and leaned against him as he repeated, "Jeffrey Gordon is dead." Her skin crawled and she choked back vomit as she spun away. "Olivia?"

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Bette's husband. Elaine's doctor. "How?" she gasped.

There was a long silence before he said, "It was an accident. He lost control of his car and crashed through a guardrail."

She clamped her hand over her mouth as she fell to her knees. It wasn't an accident. It was intentional.

* * *

><p>Prompt #13: Traitor<p>

"You don't even look at me anymore," she snapped, angrily wiping her eyes.

Gregory inhaled sharply and resisted the urge to grab his wife's shoulders and shake some sense into her. "So, you do _this_?" he hissed, glaring.

She scoffed. "Oh, please! Don't you _dare_ stand there and make it seem as if _I'm_ the traitor to our marriage!"

He lunged for her and she shrieked as he pulled her against him. Her eyes widened as she struggled against him, whimpering his name. His lungs strained as his fingers dug into her arms. "You are _my_ wife," he growled.

* * *

><p>Prompt #14: Loyal<p>

"Of course, as Barbara's parish priest, I knew her very well. But, I always like to ask the people who loved her to describe her. It allows me to make the homily at her funeral mass more personal. Comforting."

Olivia sat still, vaguely feeling her husband's arm tighten around her as her father sighed. It still felt wrong to refer to her mother in the past tense. "Loyal," she whispered. "Mummy was loyal to her family." She looked up slowly, feeling the eyes of her father and husband on her. "There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for our happiness."

* * *

><p>Prompt #15: Miracle<p>

Gregory rifled through the mail, chuckling at the bills addressed to his father. But, he dropped them all when he came to a thick envelope addressed to himself. The embossed logo of Cornell University was printed in the corner and he opened it quickly.

_After careful consideration, we are pleased..._

He skimmed the rest and only broke into a grin when he read that he was being awarded a full academic scholarship. It was a goddamn miracle. Bruce Richards never left Brooklyn. There was no way he would travel to Ithaca, especially not to visit his son.

Gregory was free.

* * *

><p>Prompt #16: Divorce<p>

Charles sent her home and told her to think about her options. Olivia scoffed as she took a sip of wine. She suspected he was simply tired of doing this pathetic dance with her.

_He loves me. He loves me not._

_I'll divorce him. I'll divorce him not._

But, she took the advice of her lawyer. She thought. If they divorced, who would zip up her dresses? If they didn't divorce, how much more could she take?

She shook her head. The only thing she decided was that she needed more Chardonnay. She reached for the wine bottle and sighed.

* * *

><p>Prompt #17: Function<p>

"What are you doing Friday night?" Gregory murmured. His fingers combed through her hair as she yawned. Her arm wrapped around his chest, tucking her fingers beneath his back. "Hmm?"

Her breath tickled his chest as she sighed, "Working."

"Can you switch your shift?"

"Why?"

He shrugged. "My firm is having a thing at the country club."

"A _what_?"

"A function. Dinner, dancing, speeches."

She leaned up, her sleepy eyes glowing in the moonlight. "I have a dress."

He smiled and reached out, drawing her closer. "I thought you might," he whispered, kissing her gently.

* * *

><p>Prompt #18: Lonesome<p>

Olivia heaved her suitcase off the revolving carousel and turned to leave. She was exhausted, hungry, and a little smelly. She needed a meal, a shower, and a bed – in that order. Suddenly, she thought of her parent's home.

Of the soap and clean towels in the bathroom.

Of her mother's kitchen.

Of the way her pillow felt.

She sat on her suitcase as tears rolled down her face. What was she doing in California? Bloody California. It wasn't as if her parents threw her out. She sighed, embarrassed to be weeping after only a day on her own.

* * *

><p>Prompt #19: Belch<p>

The living room was quiet. Gregory sat on the sofa, his wife's feet in his lap. With one hand, he caressed the top of her foot as his other hand flipped through the deposition. His wife sat up against a stack of pillows, rubbing their newborn daughter's back.

As he turned the page, he heard Caitlin finally burp. "Good one, darling," he heard Olivia say to her and he looked up, grinning. "What's that for?" she asked as he chuckled.

"She belches like her mother."

She frowned, her blue eyes flashing. "I _only_ do that when I drink beer."

* * *

><p>Prompt #20: Stink<p>

Olivia pushed herself up and closed her eyes as the room began to spin. With a groan, she swung her legs and tentatively felt for the floor. She reached beneath the sheets for her underwear, barely glancing at the snoring man. With her silk panties dangling from her finger, she slowly walked to the bathroom.

She blinked under the unforgiving fluorescent light and saw her eye makeup smudged into her skin. She grimaced at the foul taste in her mouth. She could smell the alcohol in her _sweat_. She couldn't go home in this awful state.

Gregory would crucify her.

* * *

><p>Prompt #21: Labor<p>

"Have you thought about your future? Your career?"

Gregory nodded and leaned toward his undergraduate adviser. "After graduation, I'll be moving to Stanford."

The older man's bushy eyebrows jumped in surprise. "Stanford?"

"Stanford," he replied coolly. "I'm still deciding between labor and criminal-"

"But, Stanford?"

He sighed. "Yes. That was always my plan. I spoke of it during our first meeting freshman year."

"But Cornell has-"

"I'm going to Stanford Law School. I'm moving to California." He stood, picking up his textbooks. "There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind."

* * *

><p>Prompt #22: Dropout<p>

"Goddamn it, Sean! _Another_ suspension? How do you manage to do this?"

Olivia grimaced and pressed her fingers to her head. No one bellowed quite like Gregory. She brought the martini to her lips as Sean retorted, "I don't know." He _hated_ it when that was their son's reply.

Her smirk vanished as her husband brought his fist down, shaking the dining room table. "Do you want to be a dropout? Be a beach bum?"

"God, you don't understand _anything_!" he shouted as he stormed out.

She looked up at her husband's furious face. "Happy Christmas," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Prompt #23: Quit<p>

Gregory looked up as his wife stormed into his study, her face twisted. "Here!" she shouted, dumping file folders onto his desk. He watched her quietly as she brushed her hair back and announced, "I _quit_!"

He reached out, catching her hand as she turned away. "Why?" he asked curiously. He was convinced that buying the local radio station was the perfect business opportunity for her. Sean was in school all day now. She had time. He felt her hand tremble before she snatched it back. "Olivia?"

"I don't know what I'm doing," she confessed, studiously avoiding his gaze.

* * *

><p>Prompt #24: Aghast<p>

"Look, I'm Daddy!" Caitlin exclaimed, flapping her arms in her father's suit coat.

"Hmm, you don't _sound_ like him," Olivia said, pulling it off her giggling daughter. "But, you are _much_ prettier. Go get ready for dinner." She kissed her daughter's nose and draped the coat over her arm. As she did, a flash of pink caught her eye. Her face turned as she pulled out a pair of silk panties. She exhaled deeply – aghast – before she dropped them to the floor. Another woman. _Again_.

"Liv, where's my coat?"

She looked up, her face burning.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is set just before the events of Chapter 37 of The Way They Used to Be._

Prompt #25: Station

Gregory froze and turned. Detective Harris stood still, her eyes glittering triumphantly. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"I think you heard me," she replied, her voice low and even. She stepped closer and Gregory felt his spine tingle as she continued, "Imagine the field day Tim Kelly will have when I walk your wife into the station in handcuffs."

He swallowed hard. She was going to subject his pregnant wife to an arrest and the media fiasco of a perp walk. "If you had a _shred_ of evidence, we would've heard about it before now," he growled.

* * *

><p>Prompt #26: Nervous<p>

Olivia hung back, watching as Gregory enthusiastically greeted Morris. He was a different kind of friend than Del was, she realized. He knew him the longest, even longer than Alex. She smiled nervously when they finally turned to her. Gregory's eyes lit up with the lavishing attention she had become accustomed to whenever he looked at her. But, Morris... He watched her carefully and she trembled self-consciously.

"Well," he finally said, grinning widely, "I can see why Greg insisted I finally meet you." He turned to Gregory and nodded. She exhaled, feeling as if she had passed some test.

* * *

><p>Prompt #27: Eliminate<p>

"Are you alright?" Gregory asked, worried at the way she quickly paled. "Liv?"

"It's AJ," she gasped, looking past him.

He turned, watching as the scion to the Deschanel fortune was seated at a distant table. When he looked back at Olivia, she was reaching with a trembling hand for her wine glass. A flare of jealousy consumed him as their eyes met. "You didn't know he was back?"

She shook her head. "I haven't heard from him since he left."

He decided things needed to return to that status quo. AJ Deschanel needed to leave town.

Immediately.

* * *

><p>Prompt #28: Birth<p>

Olivia breezed into the kitchen, sniffing. "Walnut cake!"

Her mother slapped her hand away from the platter. "Don't you dare! It's for Marion Tully. Her daughter had a baby today."

She collapsed into the chair, lazily twirling hair around her finger. "I want five children," she sighed, folding her legs beneath her.

Barbara chuckled and glanced over. "Five, eh?"

"It's the perfect number."

"You see about _one_ baby," she muttered. "Then, see how you feel about four more."

"I won't change my mind."

"What if your husband doesn't want five children?"

The sixteen-year-old grinned. "He will."

* * *

><p>Prompt #29: Medicated<p>

"Is Olivia awake?"

Dr. Robinson shook his head and led Gregory into the hospital room. "I prescribed a sedative. Sleep is the best thing for her now."

He looked down at his wife, her face still and pale. Her belly was cruelly round and full. But, their son was dead. He didn't turn when the doctor left and quietly closed the door behind him. Gently, he reached out, his trembling hand on her stomach. A moment later, he fell to his knees, gasping. The mattress swallowed his sob as he cried, his hand still resting on her empty stomach.

* * *

><p>Prompt #30: Poor<p>

"You're what?"

Olivia hung her head, waves of shame radiating off her. "Poor," she repeated, feeling the weight of his stare. But, she refused to look up.

"Poor?"

"My parents aren't wealthy. I barely make any money at the hospital," she murmured, tears burning at her eyes. "I'm not rich like you." She felt him turn her chin up and she shook her head, embarrassed.

"Liv," he sighed, brushing a tear away, "do you think this changes anything?" She sobbed as his arms went around her. "I love you," he continued as she trembled against him.

* * *

><p>Prompt #31: Rob<p>

"Frankie Doyle was the first," she murmured, reaching for his fly.

Gregory shook his head, content to _not_ know about her old boyfriends. Her hand brushed his crotch as he growled, "Liv-"

Her eyes flashed teasingly as she caressed him through his pants. "Then, there was Rob-"

Later, he remembered pulling her against him, their lips hot and starving. The way he drove hard, tortured by visions of her in the arms of others. The way she clung to him, her ankles digging into the small of his back. The way she moaned his name.

His name.

* * *

><p>Prompt #32: Confess<p>

Olivia hugged Caitlin to her chest, combing through her soft blonde curls. "Darling, can I tell you something?"

"It sounds serious."

"Hardly a confession," she said as he climbed into their bed next to her.

"But, it _is_ serious?"

She smiled as their toddler sighed in her sleep. "I decided something." He watched her curiously as she continued softly, "I want to call him Gregory."

There was a moment's hesitation before his face melted into a proud grin. "Are you-"

"It's the _only_ name for him." She reached out, cupping his face as he nodded.

* * *

><p>Prompt #33: Forgive<p>

"Forgive me for being blunt, but you want to marry my daughter. Don't you?"

Gregory nodded and pushed his pint aside. "I do. I-" he faltered as he met her father's eyes. "I _need_ her, Thomas. I can't imagine my life _without_ her."

He watched him carefully. "So, you flew all the way to London, in _secret_, so you could ask?"

He grinned. "I think Olivia's impulsiveness may have rubbed off on me."

The older man chuckled, his eyes twinkling. "Apparently." He cleared his throat and said quietly, "I'd be proud to have you for a son, Gregory."


	2. Today

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #34: Cranky

Olivia followed her husband into the elevator and winced when a crying toddler and his mother stepped on after them. God, at least her children were past the age when their crankiness was a public spectacle. As the child shrieked, she stepped closer to her husband and stated, "Annie's gun _was_ real." He chuckled, but said nothing else. He didn't even look at her. She turned to him and lightly touched his arm. "We have to tell Del."

"_I'll_ have a word with him."

She exhaled deeply and turned away, gazing blankly at the elevator doors. So would she.

* * *

><p>Prompt #35: Breakdown<p>

Gregory turned as she climbed into the backseat. She winked and slowly undid her sweater's buttons. "Such a shame," she murmured, "about the car breaking down and delaying our trip to Carmel." She patted the empty space next to her and smiled invitingly.

He eased himself into the back and took her in his arms, kissing her throat. The leather whispered as she moved against him, pushing his blazer off. When he looked up, he didn't see his forty-something year old wife. He saw the twenty-something girl she used to be. "What?" she whispered breathlessly.

He smiled, kissing her tenderly.

* * *

><p>Prompt #36: Still<p>

"Hello, Olivia."

Even through the haze of alcohol, she recognized his voice. She looked up slowly, making eye contact with Morris. For such a small town, she's only encountered him once or twice in the years since he fell out with her husband. "Hello," she murmured, gesturing to the empty chair.

He sat down and smiled. She was still fond of him, despite the way her husband froze him out. Or, maybe in _spite_ of it. "I hear you and Greg got yourselves tangled up in Del's murder."

She smirked and took a sip of her martini. "Did you?"

* * *

><p>Prompt #37: Lover<p>

"Awfully convenient," Ricardo said and Gregory rolled his eyes. "Your wife was Del's lover and now she inherited everything."

Del's lover. His _wife_ was Del's lover. His chest strained as he cleared his throat and forced a dry smile. "Regardless of their _relationship_, she already told you she didn't know anything about his will."

The detective's face rolled with amusement. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

He didn't believe his wife. Despite her insistence, he didn't believe her. He had too much experience with her dazzling lies. Her _painful_ lies.

"Besides, didn't _you_ execute the new will?"

* * *

><p>Prompt #38: Flame<p>

"What? The line or being in bed with me?"

"Both," Olivia replied with a schoolgirl's giggle as she felt her cheeks flame. He smiled and leaned in, watching intently. She lowered her eyes, suddenly intimidated by the strength of his gaze.

He reached out, gently nudging her chin up. "Are you _blushing_?" he asked, his tone light.

She shrugged, letting him take her hand. "I don't know what you mean," she insisted weakly as a grin slowly spread across his face. His thumb rubbed across her knuckles as he chuckled. Reluctantly, she smirked as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

><p>Prompt #39: Run<p>

"Get out of my way, Olivia," he growled, pushing past her and storming out of the warehouse. He heard her coming after him, calling his name.

She grabbed his arm, desperately trying to hold him back. "If you run, they will _kill_ you!" she gasped. He turned to her as she shook her head, blinking back tears. "Please..."

Annie was terrified when she realized the truth about Tobias. But, not Olivia. Shocked, yes, but not afraid. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. And, she was right. He sighed and glanced down, hearing the wail of sirens in the distance.

* * *

><p>Prompt #40: Wake<p>

Olivia lay on her side, trying to keep her breathing even. He could usually tell when she woke up, but she still tried. She shouldn't feel guilty about sleeping with him. They _were_ still married. But, all she felt was guilt and self-loathing.

His chest pressed against her back and a moment later, she felt his hand on her arm. He didn't say anything, but she _felt_ the satisfaction in him. She opened her eyes as he kissed his way from her fingers to her shoulder.

"Oh, God, I missed you," he sighed. He _did_ know she was awake.

* * *

><p>Prompt #41: Speech<p>

"What was that for?" she asked.

Gregory's face wrinkled and he sat back. "The sigh?" She nodded and he shrugged as he admitted, "I'm not particularly looking forward to giving this speech."

"Ah." She glanced over, watching their daughter and her new husband for a long moment.

"I've been thinking about Thomas," he continued and she turned back to him, curious. "Would it be wrong to copy from the one he gave at our wedding?"

She smiled and leaned in, resting her hand on his thigh. "He thought the world of you. I don't think he'd mind."

* * *

><p>Prompt #42: Last Wish<p>

Olivia gripped the railing on the balcony as the train of her gown swirled around her. It would take a moment to let go and uncurl her fingers from the metal. To let her arms spread wide as she fell through the night. She closed her eyes, as the wind blew off the Mediterranean. She thought of her children, her living two and her dead two. She wondered if her dead sons would greet her with St. Peter.

And her husband? She wished him the peace she denied him in life. In death, she wished he would finally forgive her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: The Bible verse is Wisdom 3:1._

Prompt #43: Angel

Gregory stood in the corner, watching Father Antonio with his wife. "I know there's nothing I can say to ease your pain," he heard him say as his wife sobbed. Tears stained her flushed face as he continued, "But, the Book of Wisdom tells us that 'the souls of the just are in the hand of God, and no torment shall touch them'."

He turned away, the agony of his wife's cry consuming him. He didn't want to think of his daughter in the hand of God. He didn't want her as a guardian angel. He wanted her here. _Alive_.

* * *

><p>Prompt #44: Elope<p>

Olivia sat quietly in the back of AJ's chauffeured car, listening to him chat with Bette. Naturally, they were talking about Gregory and Annie. _Annie_. The new Mrs. Gregory Richards. She folded her hands tightly to keep them from visibly trembling.

"God, I could wring my niece's neck," her friend snapped, tapping her foot angrily. She silently agreed with her. "I mean, running off with Gregory and eloping! What were they thinking?"

"I'm quite sure very little thought went into it," AJ suggested.

She kept her eyes on the scenery beyond the window. Oh, how they _underestimated_ Gregory.

* * *

><p>Prompt #45: Blind<p>

"I'm not blind, darling. We're in the guest bedroom. This _isn't_ 'going somewhere'."

Gregory closed and locked the door. "Of course it is," he said, easily popping open the buttons on her pale blue jacket.

"Oh?" she asked, watching as he stripped her down to her slip.

"Think about it," he suggested as he pulled off his tie and shirt. "No one will look for us here. No interruptions." Her arms went around his neck as he led her to the bed.

"We're hiding from our children," she laughed before he silenced her with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Prompt #46: Dream<p>

Olivia jerked awake and sat up, breathing hard. She blinked her eyes against the inky shadows in the bedroom. She kicked back the sheets, feeling beads of perspiration roll down her body.

"Bad dream?" he asked sleepily as he rolled over. She nodded, unsure if he could see her in the dark. "Come here," he yawned, holding up his arm. She crawled into his embrace, hugging him tightly. "What was it about?"

You might not be my baby's father.

"I don't remember," she lied, pressing against his chest.

"That's ok," he murmured as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Prompt #47: Journey<p>

"Our children are on their own journey, Gregory. We _must_ accept that."

Gregory's smile was borderline patronizing. "Elaine, with all due respect-"

"Caitlin is an adult!"

"She's _my_ daughter!" he snapped. Olivia jumped out of his way, but he barely paid her a second glance. "I do not accept her relationship with Cole!"

"My son-"

"He may be your son, but you _didn't_ raise him!" He felt his wife's cringe from across the room, but he plowed ahead. "You've got no clue of the life he's led! No father would want him near their daughter!"

* * *

><p>Prompt #48: Drown<p>

The church was empty when Olivia returned to it that night. She walked down the center aisle, remembering her wedding day when she walked to Gregory. Now, only his memorial photo awaited her at the altar.

She sat in the first pew. Bette, trying to be helpful, urged her to remember the happy times. But, all she thought about was the way his head must have slipped beneath the surface. Of his lungs filling with cold ocean water. Of his lifeless body sinking through the murky depths.

Gasping, she looked up and found little comfort in the photo of him.

* * *

><p>Prompt #49: Alive<p>

"You're going back to Bette's?" Gregory asked. She nodded, but wouldn't look directly at him. "Why?"

"Nothing's changed," she whispered and he shook his head.

"Everything's changed! Our daughter is alive! Sean and I are working through our issues!"

"Gregory-"

"We aren't a family without _you_." She finally looked up and his voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "I'm nothing without you." He took her hand and pressed it to his chest. "Feel that?" She shook her head, not understanding. "Without you, I'm dead." He cupped her face and sighed. "Please come home."

* * *

><p>Prompt #50: Stomach<p>

"Don't bother wearing a bathing suit," he growled before vanishing from the study.

"Oh my," Olivia gasped, her hand on her stomach. He noticed she gained weight. But, that wasn't _exactly_ a big surprise. After twenty-five years, he knew every inch of her body as well as he knew his own. How long could she let him think it was _just_ her putting on weight?

For now, she consoled herself with the darkness. The garden lights would be off near the hot tub. He would never notice anything there if he _didn't_ notice while they were on vacation.

* * *

><p>Prompt #51: Raw<p>

"You want me to do _what_?"

Gregory met her eyes in the mirror, seeing the raw betrayal flashing in them. "I'll be there the whole time," he murmured, brushing her hair aside.

"Darling, I won't-"

He reached for the heavy necklace and fastened it around her neck. "Let him dance with you." She turned around, furiously shaking her head. He kneeled down, grasped her by the hips, and pulled her to the edge of the bench. "Tell him I ignore you," he said softly against her lips. "Tell him to make me jealous."

"Will you be?"

* * *

><p>Prompt #52: Force<p>

"You do have an alibi," he said coolly.

Olivia's eyebrows jumped. "Really?"

"You were having dinner with me, Jack, and Valerie at their house. A congressman is an impeccable alibi."

She snickered and reached for her martini. This was too good. "Tell me darling, how strongly will it hold up when they find out you and Jack roomed together at Cornell?"

"It's incidental," he said and she shook her head. "Jack cooked up quite the story."

"Out of the _kindness_ of his heart, I'm sure," she snapped.

"Re-election forced him to remember his old friends."

* * *

><p>Prompt #53: Power<p>

Gregory retreated to the guest room, ignoring the way his wig itched. Despite the inconvenience of masquerading, there was invaluable freedom that came with being Uncle Tobias. People confided in him about Gregory. That was expected.

But, with Olivia, there was power. To talk with her, _really_ talk, about her life with Gregory. To witness the poise and brilliance he never fully appreciated when they were married. To see her eyes soften when he promised to stay in town until her birthday. To feel her arms around him and to smell her perfume, even if it was Tobias she hugged.

* * *

><p>Prompt #54: Drive<p>

"Daddy, why is Del's memorial at a night club?" Caitlin asked from the backseat.

Olivia chuckled to herself. "Do we still call it a 'night club' if we're there during the day?" No one answered and she rolled her eyes behind her dark sunglasses.

The light changed to green and Gregory accelerated, seemingly anxious to get there. She sighed quietly. Years ago, in that wonderful time at the beginning, they would take leisurely drives up the coast. They would talk the whole time about the most ridiculous things. Now, they can't even muster simple conversation on a short drive.

* * *

><p>Prompt #55: Sore<p>

The hot tub bubbled around them and Gregory reached out, grabbing her slick body. His kiss swallowed up her moan as his arms went around her. How they spent years settling for other lovers, he can't quite figure out now. Her fingers danced through his hair and he hugged her closer.

"Oh!" she gasped, stiffening in his embrace.

"What's the matter?" he asked, concerned as she leaned away from him.

"It's nothing," she insisted after a moment of silence. She smiled, but it wasn't reassuring. "After a weekend of your undivided attention, I think they're just...sore."

* * *

><p>Prompt #56: Beg<p>

Olivia stood outside the door of the interrogation room, a blank gaze on her face. She thought seeing him in the jail would do something. Make her feel something. Instead, a nasty hole opened in her soul and all she felt was nothing.

_It was an act, Olivia._

She wanted to shake him. Scream at him. _Beg_ him to see what she saw. Tobias _was_ true. He was the best of Gregory.

_It reminded me of you, back when I fell in love with you._

It was all she could muster. But, he leaned into her touch. He heard her.

* * *

><p>Prompt #57: Repeat<p>

"What did you say?" Gregory neared the bed, looking down at her as she repeated something unintelligible. He's annoyed that his first reaction is that she might be hungover. But, things have been _so_ good between them lately. He doesn't think she's had a drink in weeks. He kicked off his shoes and crawled in next to her. She snuggled against him, sighing tiredly. She had on the fuzzy robe that she only wore when she wasn't feeling well. He kissed her forehead, feeling cool skin. "What will make you feel better?"

"You," she murmured, making him smile.

* * *

><p>Prompt #58: Rise<p>

Olivia was awake, but she couldn't open her eyes. She felt someone touching her, their fingers on her face. She heard snippets of someone's voice, but they were _so_ far away.

"Olivia!"

She heard her name. She moaned as a locomotive's roar filled her head. Her eyes fluttered open and her vision swam instantly.

"Liv!"

She knew it was Gregory. She nodded, squinting through the haze. Then, like the moon rising in the night sky, she saw him.

"Liv, please! Say something!"

"You're bleeding," she finally managed, reaching with a shaky hand to cup his face.

* * *

><p>Prompt #59: Mercy<p>

Gregory walked out of the church with a bounce in his step. The deposit was left, the date for the baptism was confirmed. He never thought he and Olivia would be at the point where they had another christening to plan.

The car alarm chirped and he slid into the driver's seat. But, he didn't start the car. He sighed, resting his hands on the base of the wheel. It wasn't the five children Olivia once hoped for, but it _was_ another baby. A new beginning.

He jumped, clearly hearing his mother-in-law's voice. _You thank God for His mercy, Gregory._

* * *

><p>Prompt #60: War<p>

Olivia sat on the edge of her desk, watching as her husband picked the scattered papers off the floor. He smirked as he stood, handing them back to her. "Wouldn't want you to lose these," he said innocently.

She tossed them aside and reached for him. "We should have more lunch meetings," she whispered between kisses.

"Can I tempt you into letting today's run over?" She nodded eagerly, her legs winding around his. "Who are we delaying?"

"Ken."

"Ah, General Counsel." His eyes danced. "Someone suing you, Liv?"

"The F.C.C. declared war on my morning show."

* * *

><p>Prompt #61: Race<p>

"That's too bad," Gregory murmured before he kissed her deeply. Her arms went around his neck as they leaned back, landing on her desk. She cupped the back of his head, a low moan rising in her throat as he kissed his way between her breasts and down her quivering stomach.

"Darling, we don't have that kind of time."

His heart raced as she reached for his face, kissing him to the point of breathlessness. He grabbed her thighs and roughly dragged her back to him. "Make the time," he growled against her lips.

Ken rescheduled his meeting.

* * *

><p>Prompt #62: Blur<p>

Olivia curled up on the floor of the empty nursery. It didn't make sense. Any of it. One moment, she could feel her baby moving in her. The next moment, Gregory was there telling her the baby was dead. How did it happen? She closed her eyes. Oh yes, it was an accident. Gregory said so. There was an accident and their baby died.

Died.

She squinted and forced herself to walk through her blurry memories. She still didn't understand. The baby was there one moment and gone the next. She placed her hands on her empty stomach and exhaled.

* * *

><p>Prompt #63: Coercion<p>

Gregory opened his eyes, blinking in the early morning sun. His wife was lying on her side, gazing into his face. He sighed, seeing her wrapped in anguish. "Liv," he began as he reached out, but she gently pushed his hand away.

"I was lying here," she interrupted quietly, "trying to figure out when we lost our way."

"What do you mean?"

"_How_ did we become these people who would consider doing this disgusting thing to their child?"

Stanford Law taught him there was a fine line between persuasion and coercion. Olivia was forcing him to it.

* * *

><p>Prompt #64: Duty<p>

"Why don't we go together? You two come with me?"

Olivia felt her throat close as she extended the offer to her daughter and son-in-law. Caitlin nodded, happy to be included. Cole smiled, relieved to avoid a fight. And somewhere, possibly in Hell, she suspected Gregory was laughing at her.

She forced a smile at the baby, who was chewing on his fingers. For him and for Caitlin, she would play nice. She would do her duty. After everything she already took from her daughter, who was she to deny her this? After all, Trey wouldn't call _her_ Mommy.

* * *

><p>Prompt #65: Rivalry<p>

Gregory still felt her hand on his cheek when the door behind him opened. "Orange isn't your color," he heard someone say and he stiffened. He looked up and watched Morris sit in the chair Olivia vacated. "What are _you_ doing here?"

He shrugged. "I had nowhere else to be."

"Did Olivia-"

"She didn't see me. She doesn't know I'm here. You're in a real mess, Greg. I can help. End the rivalry," he said, holding out his hand.

After several long moments, he nodded and shook his hand. "Now what?"

"Now, I get to work."

* * *

><p>Prompt #66: Match<p>

"Just because Del and I shared _you_ doesn't mean we shared everything!"

Olivia narrowed her eyes, not content to believe him. He had to have known about the jewels. He had to. He took far too much pleasure in telling her Del's estate was worth nothing. She wasn't one of his clients he could just string along. Oh no, she could match his deception. She learned one or two things from him over the years. Those jewels were hers.

"_No_?"

She watched him recoil. "You think _I_ killed him."

They were hers. And, she wanted them back.

Immediately.


	3. Tomorrow

(See the first chapter for disclaimer, notes, spoilers, etc.)

Prompt #67: First

Gregory laid back on the cot, ignoring the glaring white walls. The heavy metal door to the cell was slammed shut and locked hours ago. He folded his hands beneath his head and gazed up at the ceiling. Another person would say it was maddening to remember other firsts on his first day in prison. But, he couldn't help it.

The first time he saw Olivia.

The first times he held his children.

The first time she forgave him for one of his affairs.

The first time he found about one of her affairs.

The first time he saw Trey.

* * *

><p>Prompt #68: Skin<p>

"You know what to expect, right?"

Olivia nodded and reached for the tea pot. "The lawyers explained-"

"About the cavity search?"

She balked and looked up at Morris. She knew he was only trying to help. Since Gregory's arrest, he was once again a constant presence in their lives. She slowly nodded, ignoring the way her skin crawled as she forced herself to swallow her tea.

"Greg doesn't want you subjected to that," he said quietly. "He's put in a transfer request to a minimum security-"

"I don't want to wait that long." Pause. "I can't."

* * *

><p>Prompt #69: Overdose<p>

"There really wasn't much to clean up," he heard Morris say. "All the evidence points to you."

"I know." He took responsibility for Francesca's murder. It was by design that there was _no_ shadow of doubt. No one needed to ever suspect Caitlin's involvement. Absolutely no one. She shot the other woman and then tried to console herself with painkillers and alcohol. If there was any blessing, it was that the near overdose robbed her of her memory. She didn't remember killing her.

"You could have at least left yourself room to get off on a technicality."

* * *

><p>Prompt #70: Band<p>

Olivia sat quietly, thumbing through the program. She didn't need to. She already knew the opera's plot. With the sounds of the orchestra warming up, she sighed and waited.

As she looked down, the rings on her left hand caught her attention. She only wore them when she was by herself, when no one would question her. She slipped the wedding band off, marveling at the sight of it. The diamonds encrusted on it glittered and she smiled, closing her palm around it. Keeping it as safe as the love in her heart for the man who slipped it on.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is set between Chapters 20 and 21 of Stardust._

Prompt #71: Alcoholic

"Can I ask you something about Nan?"

Gregory looked up and nodded. Ever since he was a little boy, Trey always liked talking to him about Olivia. He never minded indulging him. "How come we don't talk about her being an alcoholic?" the sixteen-year-old asked quietly.

"Well," he began slowly, "it's in the past. Your grandmother hasn't had a drink in almost twenty years. She's worked hard at her sobriety."

The teenager nodded. "I'm proud of her," he said softly.

He smiled, so proud of the boy he could never claim as his son. "So am I, Trey."

* * *

><p>Prompt #72: Spiteful<p>

Olivia woke up, blinking in the late morning sunlight. The windows were open and she heard the chatter of conversation from the patio. "Here are the candles!" she heard Trey shout. She pushed herself up with a sigh and frowned. It was _only_ her 50th birthday. She shouldn't feel so spiteful and resent it.

The phone rang and she reached out. "Hello?"

"You have a collect call from an inmate in the California State Prison System. Do you accept?"

A small smile danced on her lips. "Yes."

_Crackle_. "Happy birthday, Liv," he said and she held the phone closer.

* * *

><p>Prompt #73: Need<p>

Today was Christmas.

In prison, it passed like any other day. Gregory sat up in his cot, half-reading the book in his lap. This was all his days consisted of now. During her last visit, Olivia was worried. She also didn't like the lean frame of his body. But, she hadn't suffered through the three hots offered by the prison. Weight loss was inevitable.

"What do you need?" she asked, her eyes wide.

He shrugged. "Not much," he replied.

"But, for Christmas-"

He touched her hand. "Just visit."

She smiled, shaking her head. "You're still too slim."

* * *

><p>Prompt #74: Pain<p>

Olivia winced as her youngest child stomped up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door a few seconds later. "What was that about?" she asked.

Cole shrugged. "You name it, we fought about it. He's thirteen. I think we'd fight if I said the sky was blue."

"Teenage boys," she sighed, rubbing her head. "Sean was like that too." Except her older son fought with Gregory. She couldn't wait to tell him about this. She wanted him to know it wasn't _just_ him who fought with his son. "They're painful years."

"For who?" he scoffed.

"_Us_. Naturally."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is set a few years after Chapter 21 of Stardust._

Prompt #75: Bubble

Gregory looked up, watching an iridescent rainbow glow on the bubbles floating through the air. He watched one fall slowly and land on his little granddaughter's nose. Liv giggled uproariously and flung her hands over her nose. "It tickled!" she laughed, flinging her arms wide.

He smiled and gently blew a trail of bubbles through the wand. She scrambled into his lap and covered his hand with her own. She pressed her face next to his and blew dramatically. Then she turned to him and, with Olivia's eyes looking back at him, she smiled. "I like bubbles, Pop," she whispered.

* * *

><p>Prompt #76: Weight<p>

Olivia narrowed her eyes as her daughter walked into her office. "Darling," she asked as she stood to greet her, "don't take this the wrong way-"

"Mom," she groaned.

"But, have you put on weight?" She watched carefully as her daughter looked down and sighed. "Caity?" When she looked back up, a delicious smile was spreading across her face. "What's going-"

"I'm pregnant," she whispered.

She felt her jaw drop as she froze. "_What_?" she gasped. But, the tears in her daughter's eyes were impossible to ignore. She hugged her close and sighed her name.

* * *

><p>Prompt #77: Instrument<p>

"I think we should tell Olivia."

"You think _you_ should tell her," Gregory pointed. "No one can ever know Caitlin killed Francesca, especially not Olivia."

Morris sighed. "There's no way we're going to get you out of here then until you are up for parole."

He sat back, mulling that statement. 2008 was still four years away. "Just in time for a presidential election," he murmured.

"Greg-"

"My daughter just gave birth to her first child. The child she thought she would _never_ have," he said. "I won't be her instrument of ruin."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Prompt #78: Dependant<p>

Olivia detested growing older. Hair dye and cosmetics could only hide so much. Her body was turning against her now. Her bones ached and, at some point, her hands had turned into her mother's.

"Put your glasses on," Gregory said, watching her squint at the computer screen.

She straightened her shoulders and shook her head. "I refuse to be dependant on them, darling. I didn't need them for the first six decades of my life. Why should I start now?"

He squeezed her shoulders and she frowned as he whispered, "Because you can't see a damn thing _without_ them."

* * *

><p>Prompt #79: Guide<p>

Gregory was determined to walk out of prison the way he walked in: carrying nothing. But, over the course of his incarceration, he acquired _things_. Photos. Letters. Drawings from his granddaughter. So, he found himself walking through the prison gates holding a paper shopping bag with his mementos. He inhaled deeply, breathing air as a free man for the first time in a decade.

That's when he saw them.

Olivia stood by a waiting car, Caitlin and Sean at her side. He looked down, unsure. A moment later, she was at his side, guiding him forward. "You're home," she murmured.

* * *

><p>Prompt #80: Track<p>

This child was going to be the death of her.

In fact, if Olivia listened closely, she could hear her mother snickering from heaven. She sighed and took the bath towel as she searched for him. Luckily, Trey's wet feet left a set of tracks to follow. She entered her bedroom and sighed loudly. "Where oh where can my little Trey be?"

Giggling.

Silence.

She turned to what used to be Gregory's closet and opened the door. The child roared as he jumped out, grinning widely. She gasped dramatically and wrapped the towel around his naked body. "You scared me!"

* * *

><p>Prompt #81: Lacking<p>

Gregory let his fingers comb through Olivia's hair as she sighed. Her head rested on his chest as she hugged him tightly, as if she was afraid of losing him again. "You know," he began quietly, "I'm grateful for my time in prison."

She leaned up slowly and watched him carefully. "Why?"

His fingers danced against her cheek. "It humbled me." As she tilted her head, he continued, "I was lacking before, as a husband and as a father."

"Darl-"

He placed his index finger against her lips. "I forgot what _really_ mattered. I needed to break myself."

* * *

><p>Prompt #82: Curse<p>

Olivia stopped herself from walking into the living room. Gregory and Trey stood by the tree, wrapping a string of lights around it. It was naughty to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it.

"I can't _believe_ you've never seen _A Christmas Story_," the boy said.

She bit back a smile and leaned against the doorjamb. "Is it on tv?" she heard Gregory ask.

"For twenty-four hours straight!"

"Wait. You watch the same movie for twenty-four hours?"

"Mom and I do! Her favorite part is when Ralphie curses and gets a bar of soap in his mouth."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is set between Chapters 20 and 21 of Stardust._

Prompt #83: Haircut

"Don't you think it's weird the houses look alike?" Trey asked as the taxi turned onto Chester Square.

"As long as you know which one Nana lives in," he teased. But, it was impossible to miss. Olivia was waiting outside, her red pea coat like a beacon against the home's white exterior.

"There she is!" Trey exclaimed, jumping out.

He hung back for a moment, watching them embrace. Then, Olivia's arms were around him and she whispered, "You need a haircut, Gregory." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they walked through the front door.

* * *

><p>Prompt #84: The Morning After<p>

Olivia opened her eyes and turned onto her right side. She blinked, watching the way his chest rose and fell evenly. She marveled at the silver flecks in his chest hair. Tentatively, she reached out and rested her hand over his heart. Still beating. He was real. He was here.

She sat up against the headboard, gently combing through his hair. After last night he was home again. In every way that mattered. She watched, in rapture, as his eyes slowly opened and turned up to her. "I'm sorry I woke you," she whispered as he reached for her hand.

* * *

><p>Prompt #85: Sink<p>

Gregory's heart pounded as he walked towards the table. He watched his children stand and face him. His eyes fell to her swollen stomach, the way she clasped her hands over it. His first grandchild was going to be a girl. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly, coming closer.

She nodded. "Good," she said with a grin. She reached out to hug him, but then she recoiled and his heart sank. Morris clearly reviewed the rules with them.

He turned to his son, who smiled kindly. "Is Cornell surviving another Richards?" he asked.

"It's still standing," he chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is set between Chapters 20 and 21 of Stardust. The song is Bruce Springsteen's "Born to Run" (written by Springsteen)._

Prompt #86: Cool

Olivia leaned back in her seat and exhaled deeply into the cool night air. "I think it was a success," he said, sitting in the empty chair next to her. "You planned a wonderful rehearsal dinner."

"_We_ planned," she corrected with a smile.

"You planned. I just paid for it."

She shrugged, watching Sean and his fiancee dance. "Sean's happy." The music swirled around them as she squeezed his hand.

_Together Wendy we can live with the sadness  
><em>_I'll love you with all the madness in my soul_

"Thank you, Liv."

"For?"

"Him. For Sean."

* * *

><p>Prompt #87: Crybaby<p>

Gregory sighed, closing his eyes. A warm sensation pulsed through him and he wasn't afraid. He didn't know this was what it felt like to die. He hoped Olivia felt this.

He opened his eyes, finding himself in a hallway glowing with white light. He turned, staring into his father's disinterested face. "Well. The crybaby _finally_ showed up."

"Stop that," his mother said and he turned to her as she cupped his face. "Go on to the end."

He walked down the hall, the light growing brighter. "Keep going, darling," he heard Olivia whisper. "I'm here. I've been waiting."

* * *

><p>Prompt #88: Admit<p>

Olivia's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. "What did you say?" She watched Morris stand as Gregory reached for her, pulling her into the study. "You didn't kill-"

"Olivia," he murmured, shaking his head, "please don't-"

"You let yourself spend ten years in prison! Away from me! Away from your children! Away from our granddaughter! _Why_ would you do that?"

"I had to protect Caitlin," he admitted quietly and she exhaled sharply. As he cupped her face, she heard him whisper, "I wasn't letting her go to jail. It had to be _me_."

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is set after the events of Falling Stars._

Prompt #89: Defeat

"It was nice that you took Olivia to the airport," Alex said. He nodded, watching her over the rim of his wine glass as she continued, "Things have changed between you and her."

"Yes."

"Not _just_ because of Caitlin's accident."

He sighed and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "I love you," he said softly and she nodded. "But, I love her too."

"I know," she murmured and he marveled at the absence of defeat in her voice.

"I need to tell you something," he began quietly after she leaned against him. "About Trey."

* * *

><p>Prompt #90: Fickle<p>

Olivia found him sitting by the pool, his legs dangling over the edge. She sighed as she sat next to him and crossed her legs over his. He looked over, seemingly surprised at the contact. "You know I don't like swimming pools," she murmured as an explanation.

"Liv-"

"I understand why you did it," she interrupted with a sigh. "I learned long ago that you were many things, but fickle wasn't one of them. Once you decided something, that was it."

"You're still angry though."

She reached for his hand. "Only that you didn't tell _me_."

* * *

><p>Prompt #91: Haze<p>

Gregory leaned against the doorjamb, quietly watching the sunset. A moment later, he felt her arms around his waist as she pressed against his back. "Trey's gone with his friends to the movies," she said softly.

He glanced over his shoulder, amused. "Your son has quite the social life," he mused as he turned, hugging her close to him. "Didn't it seem like Caitlin and Sean were _always_ hanging around when they were seventeen?" He smiled when she chuckled as he slowly danced her through a hazy sunbeam. Her sigh tickled him as she turned her face into his neck.

* * *

><p>Prompt #92: Speed<p>

"You could've been killed!" Olivia shouted, her hands trembling. "God, Trey, what were you _thinking_?" She watched him shrug and lower his eyes. "Give them to me!" she snapped, holding out her hand. "Right now!"

The sullen teenager stood and tossed the car keys onto the coffee table. "There. Happy?" he muttered.

She sighed deeply as he sauntered up the stairs. A moment later, she felt Gregory's hands on her shoulders, rubbing gently. "God, he _hates_ me," she murmured.

"He doesn't."

"And the speeding ticket didn't even phase him! He just asked if they took American Express."

* * *

><p>Prompt #93: Ticket<p>

"What's this?" she asked, weighing the envelope in her hands. Gregory shrugged and turned back to the article he was reading. "Darling," she laughed, pushing down the newspaper, "I know it's from you."

He smiled and tossed the paper aside, watching as she opened it. She stared at the tickets for a long moment and then turned to him, delighted. "Of course," he began, "you need to go with me-"

She leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "But, you _hate_ the opera," she murmured against his lips.

"But, _you_ love it," he replied.

* * *

><p>Prompt #94: Vomit<p>

"God, you look awful," Olivia said when Caitlin opened her front door.

"I feel _awful_. I've been vomiting all morning."

"Ewww!" Trey exclaimed, making gagging noises.

"Stop that," Olivia said sharply. "Go find your father." As he wandered off, she turned back to her daughter and rubbed her arm. "Let's sit down," she said, leading her to the sofa.

"This is going to kill me, Mom. How did you get through this _four_ times?"

She smiled and said softly, "Your father made it bearable. He always held my hair back when I had morning sickness."

* * *

><p>Prompt #95: Bleeding<p>

Gregory tied the belt of his robe as he shuffled into the bathroom. She stood at the sink, retching. "Olivia?" he asked, touching her back. She shook her head and waved him off as she reached for a hand towel. "Olivia, look at me."

She slowly turned, the white towel covering her mouth as she shuddered. "I'm fine," she said, her words muffled against the cotton. But, the tears in her eyes suggested otherwise.

He reached up and pushed the towel aside, seeing the blood on her lips. He looked at the towel, flinching at the crimson stain on it.

* * *

><p>Prompt #96: Thief (Writer's Choice)<p>

Olivia smiled, watching as he examined the photo. "It's like looking at Caitlin again, isn't it?"

"Thank God Jessica looks like her _instead_ of the jewel thief."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "I won't tell Caity you said that." He started to hand her the photo back, but she shook her head. "Keep it."

He nodded and tucked it into the pocket of his orange jumpsuit. "Has she started walking yet?"

"Not yet. She crawls everywhere though. The other day, she tried to crawl off with my purse."

He chuckled. "I didn't realize thievery could be inherited."

* * *

><p>Prompt #97: Masterpiece (Writer's Choice)<p>

Gregory felt every bit of his seventy-seven years. It _wasn't_ a pleasant sensation. The sofa shifted as Caitlin sat. Sean and Trey stood in front of him. He sighed and covered her hand with his own. "I'm fine," he said quietly.

"Really?"

He looked up at Trey's question and nodded. It wasn't surprising that Olivia's headstrong youngest child had taken her death the hardest. He turned to the framed photos on the piano, celebrating her life. "Your mother was a masterpiece," he said quietly, gesturing to them. "She made my life beautiful. That's what I choose to remember now."

* * *

><p>Prompt #98: Night (Writer's Choice)<p>

Olivia liked night the best. There were too many people around in the day. A stream of nurses, the doctor at least twice. But, night was for family. Her children would come, telling her about their day. She savored the precious moments she had left with them.

Then, it was just Gregory.

She heard him clear his throat and she looked over. "I don't think I would have drank so much if I knew this would happen," she said softly.

"I know, Liv." She reached out and her fingers grazed his cheek, mindful of the I.V. in her arm.

* * *

><p>Prompt #99: Hurt (Writer's Choice)<p>

Gregory's hands trembled, unable to undo her buttons. She smiled and covered his hands with her own. "I'll do them, darling," she whispered against his lips. He nodded, watching as she slipped off her blouse and pressed against him. Her skin was cool and his hands trailed down to caress her hips.

She shifted in his lap and cupped his face. "You won't hurt me," she said softly, her eyes poring into his. She nodded encouragingly as he leaned up, their lips brushing tentatively. A groan rose in his throat as their mouths met.

Ten long years began to vanish.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is set a few years after Chapter 21 of Stardust._

Prompt #100: Love (Writer's Choice)

Olivia wandered through the house. She knew it was spring because the windows were open, the lingering scent of hyacinth in the air. She was grateful that, in spite of everything, she could still smell the flowers. She always did love them.

She stepped into a quiet and sun-filled room. She watched as Trey hunched over a table, his chin in his hands. Gregory sat across from him, practically a mirror image, as they both studied the chess board. Only Liv looked up and Olivia smiled as the child waved tentatively.

They were fine.

They were together.

She waved back.

THE END.


End file.
